Striaton City New High
by Rose-Rin
Summary: When 15 year old Rin Kelson joins the Striaton City New High's softmore class of 2011, things go from a good start, to a possible suicide. Cilan, everyone's favorite connoisseur, has a different past than you think. *Contains OC/FCs* This story is written by Rin.
1. A Friend

**I hope this story is okay, it was one of the first I ever did so I thought I would share it with you. Just to make it better I edited it a little to make the grammer more proper and the spelling to. **

**By Rin~**

I had just spent 7 hours on an airplane just to come to this dull region. I would have no friends here, they were all back in Kanto. I have no freaking idea why mum sent me here to Unova, I just don't understand. Love held onto my shoulder and looked scared from being here.

"I hope you all had a nice flight!" The flight attendant said. The top cubbyholes oppened and bags were stored in them. Love grabbed our bags and gave them to me. I smiled, "Thank you Love."

We took a bus to the nearest city and that was Striaton city. It looked a bit like Varian City, but just not as much water. I looked around at the sky to see all the bright lights. "I wonder how Ren and the others are doing." I spent most of my life living in a small house with 7 other siblings on the out skirts of Pallet Town, so cities weren't really my thing. I was more of a country raised girl who lived with a bunch of Rapidash and Eevee's owned by my older siblings.

"Hello?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped a bit from the voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he said with a pleasing smile.

"Oh hi," I said picking up my bags. He looked down at them like they were Ren looking at chocolate.

"You must be the new girl that the principle told up about. If I remember, your name is Rina?" The boy asked me. He had silky grass green hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a bow tie that was the same color as his eyes, and accompanied by him was an unfamiliar creature.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "And how in the world do you know my name?"

"How rude of me," he said laughing nervously, "I'm the student body president of Striaton High, my name is Cilan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Student body president, huh?" I asked. "That's cool."

"Here, can I show you too your high school?" He asked me. "I can take your bags for you."

"It's fine," I said putting them in my arm. "I wonder what the high school is like, Cilan." I said smiling at him.

We walked down the path to the high school "Might I ask where you are from?" He asked me blushing.  
"Pallet town, Kanto Region," I said.

"It's nice to meet someone from another region," He said smiling at me. Already I feel like I've known this boy forever, and I started to like him already. My face turned a little red.  
"Where are you staying? Do you know?" he asked me. "

I don't know where to stay," I laughed nervously. "I guess I'll sleep on the outskirts of the city."

"Theres no need for that," We were standing outside of the high school.

"What do you mean by that?" I responded.

"I mean there is plenty of room at my place. You can stay there if you wish," He grinned happily as he petted his monkey.

"Stay at your place?" I blushed.

"Sure. As long as you live here in Striaton, I let you stay with me."

"That's nice of you," I said.

"I'm sure my brothers won't mind," he smiled, reaching out for my hand.


	2. A Secret

School had ended no more than an hour ago, and a lot of after school activities were taking place. I stared at Cilan sweetly as he explained certain things to me.

"And until you become a member for one semester you can't become a part of the student council," he explained. He reached down for my hand to lead somewhere. I blushed a bit and was carried off in to my own world.

_'Is this what I think it is? No...I don't know Cilan well enough yet. I can't...love him can I?' _I stared at the ground frustratingly as I repeated those words in my head carefully, savoring each like they were a spicy chili pepper. '_It has to be...I love Cilan...' _He stared at me blankly as I pulled my hand away and looked at his eyes.

"Are you okay Rina?" he asked me. I jumped from fear and stared at him again. _'I'm doing again. Why am I just staring at him blankly instead of listening carefully to him? He's trying to help me to survive in high school, not die on the first day! If anyone can help me, I just know it's him!' _

I just stood there for a minute, taking in everything he just said. "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" I rubbed the back of my head laughing nervously.

"Well as I was saying, this is your locker. It's right next to mine," he smiled, looking at me innocently. "I already organized all of your text book by class, and even bought you some needed school supplies."

A bell rang, signaling something was either beginning or starting. A bunch of sweaty boys walked past the hallway, looking down the hall at the two of us.

"I think football practice just ended," I laughed. Cilan nudged me, chuckling as well.

"That's exactly what ended," he said to me. "But it's always funny to see the funny faces they make after practice. It makes me crack up. My younger brother is on the football team."

"I didn't know you had a younger brother. How old is he?" I asked, wanting to know Cilan a little better before I told him how I felt.

"He's my age. I'm the middle triplet." he smiled, making eye contact with me. I blushed. Middle triplet? Did he really just say triplets!? "I have an older brother too. He's the same age too of course."

I couldn't see my face, but I imagine it was like a tomato. I felt a cold, big hand touch my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Rin? You seem-" he paused for a minute. He looked down the hall quickly backing away from the lockers and down the hall. I cocked my head in the same direction he was looking at and saw a group of about two girls and three boys walked down the hall, looking at Cilan and I. The lead female, who looked way older than Cilan walked up to him and stared at him with her venomous eyes. I myself stood like a rock.

"Cilan?" I questioned, looking at him and making sure he was okay.

"I have one question for you dear," she turned to face me. "Are you friends with him?" I looked surprised. Why did she want to know that? I was afraid to say, just in case she was planning to do something to me. I didn't move. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled, looking at me with her snake eyes. When I concentrated even more, she looked like me in every way; body figure, hair length, height, and almost voice. Was I really like this venomous prick?

"I-..." I was hesitating. Should I answer her with a yes? What would happen if I did? "I...I am."

"Okay," she laughed quietly to herself. I was petrified because of her. "I just wanted to know." She turned to Cilan again and smirked deviously. "Move out of my way," she said, taking Cilan by his shirt and slamming his body against a locker. I felt some guilt hit me in the chest repeatedly. Two others, a lavender haired girl and a raven haired boy followed "Medusa." A ginger and a white haired boy walked up to me and gave me the same smile Medusa gave Cilan. The ginger slammed me against my locker, with my wrists pinned to them. W-What was he going to do to me!

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes quickly. I felt a sharp pain on my ear lob. His tongue traveled down from my ear to my neck, and later almost to my chest. "Let's continue this in some where more, private." I blushed. Was...was he going to rape me or something?

Cilan slowly awoke and watched as I was being tied by the ginger and his little friend.

"R-Rin?" his eye was almost swollen shut and his voice had deep pain in it. I eyed him trying to stand up, but he slid against the locker doors again. I did the only thing I could do. Get helplessly pulled by the ginger and white haired boy. Tears ran down my check as I attempted to get my hands free. Every time the ginger held harder.

"Cilan! Help me!" I yelled. The white haired boy slapped my shoulder hard. I fell to the ground. My face hurt, my arms hurt. Worst of all, my heart hurt. Was this the last time I would ever get to see my beloved Cilan ever again?

"Hey Derik," a voice similar to Cilan's called. I glanced at it's source, and there was a red haired boy with his hair shaped in flames standing next to Cilan. I could tell right away. That was his brother.

"Why did you let Capen' May do this to him, huh?"

"I was ordered to let her do whatever she wanted to him Chili," Derik answered, releasing his hold. The other boy followed him, going up to Chili and looking like they were about to kill him. Chili took Derik and held both of his hands behind his back just like Derik had done to me.

"Take Cilan and get out of here!" Chili yelled, taking Derik in a full nelson. I dashed over to Cilan, and picked him up in my arms. I unsteadily ran for the door that was only a few meters away from me now. I could hear running foot steps run up from behind me. It was that white haired boy.

"Dammit! Run as fast as you can!" Chili yelled back to me, before I heard his blood curling scream. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground, laying on my stomach and Cilan right next to me. It was over. All of it. Whatever war this was, I lost.

"She's passed out," I heard Derik say before I felt two hands pick me up and carry me. By the sound of it, Chili was hurt. But, not as much as I would in a minute.

The cold air touched my skin and made me shiver a little. The soft substance smelled of detergent and a lavender scent. I woke up, to see a face hanging over me.

"Hello Miss Kelson," the woman said. "Did you sleep well?"

"W-Where's Chili? A-And Cilan?" I looked around the room. On the bed next to me was Chili, with a pained look across his face. Cilan was no where to be found though.

"Cilan ran off as soon as he woke up and Chili has a serious concussion," the woman said. "My name is Dr. Marcum."

"Hello Dr. Marcum," I smiled. A pain appeared in my lower abdomen. It felt like some one shot me there. I held my side with a painful expression.

"I hope your feeling better soon," she said sweetly. I smiled at the first teacher, besides my mother, that I had ever had the pleasure to meet.


End file.
